Painkiller: Recurring Evil
Painkiller: Recurring Evil is the fifth game in the series. Story (Taken from intro cinematic) Bill Sherman gripped the Sword of Seraphim, uncertain what he'd do with power it granted him. Could he really rule Purgatory? He cut the air with the blade, at least the mighty sword would come in handy if he had to smite the legion or two of dark forces. Suddenly, the sword shook in his hand. Burning pain seared up his arm and he was forced to loosen his grip. Stunned, he could only watch as the sword flew off into the darkness. He squinted. There was something out there. Vague movements rippled in the shadows, eventually taking on a strange dark shape. A mighty creature stepped forth from the blackness. An angel. One of Ramiel's breed. But mutilated, horribly. Bloody stumps stood out from the straining muscles of its back. Its wings had been cut away... The angel spoke his name: Sammael. Laughing, he told Bill that the mighty Sword of Seraphim was and forever would be his. Bill's brief reign over Purgatory was but a sham. When the sword slew Ramiel, all his vast power had been transferred to Sammael. Though the filthy half-blood had taken his angel's wings, Sammael was determined that he would now take Hell's throne. Still laughing, the angel cast a spell on Bill. Pain tore his mind to shreds. He awoke in a place of suffering and despair made manifest. He clung to one goal: to stop Sammael! Levels Unlike previous installations, this game has only five levels. But despite having so little levels, it has about 4000 enemies to kill. -Unfortunate Abbey -Highway to Hell -Dead Warehouse -Graveyard -Angkor Ending Depending on difficulty, game has two endings. (Taken from both outro cinematics) Bad ending Wounded, surrounded by hordes the demonic and the damned, Bill battled for his life. The Black Tower gate beckoned. So close, and yet so far away. His strength failed and his legs buckled. He fell on the stairs, still shooting at the unceasing hordes. Finger ever on the trigger, each recoil of the gun like his life's clock ticking down to the final second. Tick, tick, boom. In that final instant, the hellish horde froze up in fear. Bill strained to his broken body to peer behind him and saw...Sammael. You've proven your soul is worthless, said the angel with disgust. He raised his sword above Bill. The blade flashed. The angel spat: I condemn you to eternal suffering.. Bill saw the blade arc downward... The sword severed Bill's soul. Nothing remained of him but a pool of blood and and empty, smoking gun. Too stubborn to admit his fate, too weak to change it, said Sammael. Now few obstacles remain to block my path to the Throne of Hell... Good ending Wounded, surrounded by hordes the demonic and the damned, Bill battled for his life. The Black Tower gate beckoned. So close, and yet so far away. His strength failed and his legs buckled. He fell on the stairs, still shooting at the unceasing hordes. Finger ever on the trigger, each recoil of the gun like his life's clock ticking down to the final second. Tick, tick, boom. In that final instant, the hellish horde itself perished in a single blow. Bill strained to his broken body to peer behind him and saw...Belial. Helping Bill to his feet, the half-blood told him that Sammael had usurped Eva's place. It was he who had manipulated them. Bill's bloody knuckles cracked as he made a fist. It would be a battle more fiery and ferocious than any Hell or Purgatory had ever seen. To even hope to have a chance against Sammael and his new powers, they'd have to work together...Category:Painkiller Series